


...what if we rewrite the stars?

by kadies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, but if you wanna see it that way that's neat too!, it's not explicitly gency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadies/pseuds/kadies
Summary: They're just two tired soldiers, world-weary and clutching the last vestiges of hope to their chests, watching the sun rise as if she would strike some note of inspiration to follow them through the day.sunrise at watchpoint: gibraltar, post-recall.





	...what if we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> the light effects on gibraltar are just too gorgeous for folks not to watch the sun rise and set, in my opinion.

The sky is blushing peony and daisy and a blue that sings sweeter than the waking birds. It makes Angela think of the stories her mother used to tell her: about how when artists died, God let them paint the dawn and the dusk at the edge of the world before they ascended to heaven. It's been years since Angela believed in a god, but the story –– like so many other tales of mythos and divinity, of angels and saints –– snuck into the recesses of her tender young heart and stayed with her. If there were any one thing a vengeful, almighty being allowed on this planet of hurt and anger and unrest, she'd like to believe it would be beauty.

And beautiful it is, this tableau of two figures on the roof, sharing the pre-dawn silence and sharing in the serenity of heralding the sun. They are neither saints nor angels, but in the basking glow that illustrates them, such imagery comes easily to the mind. They're just two tired soldiers, world-weary and clutching the last vestiges of hope to their chests, watching the sun rise as if she would strike some note of inspiration to follow them through the day.

Maní kisses her sister adieu on the horizon, blithe Sól ascending to her divine sanctuary; and Angela knows it will only be a matter of minutes before the first sounds of the Watchpoint rising for the day begin.

_A moment of peace and quiet.  
Probably just a moment though. _

**Author's Note:**

> title from the greatest showman.
> 
>  
> 
> maní and sól are the norse goddesses of the moon and the sun, respectively. i wrote this six-ish months ago, but i was super excited when brigitte's skins were revealed and she had these exact mythology-inspired legendaries!


End file.
